


Hablar

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Sabemos que Tom le mintió a James, pero ¿que siente él al respecto? ¿qué ideas pasan por su cabeza ante la realidad de que su pareja le miente?La historia de lo que ocurre mientras Tom va por el anillo.
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Hablar

**Hablar**

Charlus suspiró desde la entrada observando la escena, James lloraba desconsolado abrazado a su madre en uno de los amplios sillones. Su hijo había llegado desesperado a la casa y balbuceando incoherencias hasta que Dorea le había ordenado calmarse y explicar lo ocurrido.

Al parecer algo había ocurrido con Tom, porque su hijo tenía la ridícula idea de que lo engañaba o iba a dejarlo. Probablemente no fueran más que tonterías y falta de dialogo, aunque tenía que admitir que la verborragia no era algo que le faltara a esos dos. Aún recordaba el día que su esposa lo había arrastrado a una visita sorpresa y los habían encontrado discutiendo sobre quien sabe que. Realmente, no había parecido que tuvieran problemas de comunicación.

Volvió a suspirar permaneciendo alejado, Jamás había visto a su hijo llorar de ese modo, más aun, sin ningún motivo. Porque estaba claro que no lo había.

Charlus había puesto el grito en el cielo al descubrir que su hijo en vez de volver a casa después de terminar Hogwarts se mudaría casa de su novio, un hombre diez años mayor. Dispuesto a probarlo había organizado aquella reunión con los amigos de la familia, casi contando que Sirius haría alguna de sus trastadas y el ojiverde perdiera el control. Para su sorpresa Tom había puesto los ojos en blanco y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Por no decir que había notado la devoción con la que contemplaba a su hijo, podía ver el amor bailando en sus ojos contrastando con su fría expresión. Por lo que finalmente le había dado la bienvenida a la familia.

El mundo dejaría de girar antes de que Tom engañara a James, lo tenía muy claro. Meneando la cabeza con resignación se encaminó al hall, sentándose en una silla junto a la chimenea. Observó su reloj, solo había transcurrido media hora desde que su hijo llegara hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Pocos minutos después las llamas se elevaron, anunciando la llegada de alguien, el mayor de los Potters se puso de pie con calma cuando el novio de su hijo salió por la chimenea

“Charlus ¿has visto a James?”- preguntó nervioso Tom estrechando su mano

“En el salón, llorándole a su madre- suspiró el mayor con un suspiro resignado- no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero creo que deberían hablar”

“Lo que estaba pensando no era algo que pudiera decirle así como así”- indicó el ojiverde con una sonrisa sacando la pequeña caja de su bolsillo para enseñársela, Charlus estallo en una carcajada, palmeándole la espalda con alegría.

“Ya decía yo que ese hijo mío es un exagerado, y él pensando que lo dejarías”- rió, mientras Tom lo miraba perplejo.

“Él cree que yo…”- el mayor asintió con la cabeza, abriendo en silencio la puerta de la sala. Tom sintió su corazón detenerse, y se maldijo por haber sido tan frío con un ser tan sensible como James. El chico de ojos chocolate estaba abrazado a la cintura de su madre, con la cabeza en su regazo.

“No quiero que me dejo madre, no lo soportaría” – anunció en balbuceos entre cortados en el instante en que Dorea volteó para ver a las figuras en la puerta. Con una sonrisa maternal besó la frente de su hijo, obligándole a liberar su cuerpo para encaminarse a la salida, junto a su esposo. James la siguió con la mirada y sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando se fijaron en él los ojos esmeralda

“Tenemos que hablar”- anunció Tom con seriedad en el instante en que los Señores Potter se alejaban cerrando la puerta. James palideció y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, odiaba esa frase. La frase maldita.

El ojiverde se sentó a su lado en el sillón y acarició su rostro para besar con suavidad los lugares por los que las lágrimas habían caído, moviéndose lentamente hasta sus labios para besarlo con dulzura y acercar sus cuerpos.

James respondió a ese beso con desesperación, aforrándose al hombre que amaba, no pudo evitar gemir sorprendido cuando Tom lo alzó para colocarlo entre sus piernas, sintió esa chispeante sensación recorrer su columna cuando su espalda chocó con el pecho de su novio y este le besaba la nuca.

“Puedes decirme en que diablos estabas pensando cuando creíste que iba a dejarte?”- gruñó el mayor depositando ahora besos en su cuello.

“Tu has estado raro.. y me mentías… y”- Tom se apresuró a besar los labios antes de que James volviera a llorar.

“Lo siento- suspiró cuando se separaron, apoyando el mentón el en hombro de James- es que estuve algo nervioso, tomé una decisión León, una que puede afectar el futuro de ambos”- el castaño giró su rostro, preocupado ante la seriedad de esas palabras

“Ocurrió al-…”- Tom negó con la cabeza y, quitando una de las manos de la cintura de su novio la condujo a su bolsillo y sacar la cajita.

“¿Te casarías conmigo James?”- preguntó en un susurro abriendo el estuche que minutos antes le diera el joyero y guardaba el hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes.

James giró su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con su novio y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes de que se lanzara a besar con amor esos labios, luego de susurrar un ‘Sí’ ahogado.

Se besaron con pasión, liberando la incertidumbre y nerviosismo que habían cargado durante días. Comenzaron a sentir la ropa estorbar, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Charlus con una ceja arqueada.

“No preguntaré si hay algo para celebrar, pero agradecería que tuvieran la decencia de no “reconciliarse” en mi sofá”- indicó con tono burlón. Los más jóvenes se separaron con un leve sonrojo.

Tenía razón, ya se “reconciliarían” al llegar a casa. Varias veces.


End file.
